


You Are My Everything. (Larry stylinson au)

by fondlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, Fluff, Fluffy, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Smut, Tattoo Shop AU, flower shop au, im lazy, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, ok i can't tag, sorry - Freeform, tattoo artist!louis, unedited, yeahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlou/pseuds/fondlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry moves to London and opens up a flower shop right across from a tattoo parlor. He may or may not be attracted to the boy he see's walking into the shop every morning. And Louis may or may not want to talk to the cute florist across the street. </p><p>or</p><p>Where Harry moves to London and opens up a floral shop and at first he's intimidated by the small, carmel haired, tattoo covered boy. But then he learns the tattooed look is simply a façade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry rolls up his curtains and opens up the window. _What a lovely day._ He smiles and goes to the front door of his shop. _His shop_. Harry can barely believe it, _he finally has his own floral shop!_ He turns the sign to 'open' and goes to sit behind his desk.

He had arranged a whole bunch of flowers and bought just enough to fill his shop. It was autumn, which meant he had to start going his own flowers to sell since soon they would be out of season. He built a greenhouse on top of the two story building.

The first story, his shop and the second was his home. A two bedroom, one bath flat right above his store. _How perfect could his life get?_ Harry thought as he pulled out his phone and called his flatmate, telling him he just opened the store and he should drop by. In the twenty minutes he waited for his friend, three people had dropped by and bought flowers. Including one boy, Harry calls him a boy but he was most likely older than the lad himself. He had introduced himself as Louis.

*** * ***

**Harrys POV**

"Hi, I'm Louis." The smaller boy reached his hand out.

I smiled, "Harry." I shook his hand. "You interested?" I said as I waved my hand at the many assortments.

"Yes, but I actually came by to welcome you to the neighborhood. Y'see, I work in the tattoo parlor across from 'ere. I just thought I'd stop by."

"That's sweet, thanks!" I said, smiling.

"No problem." He said, and then he proceeded to buy some flowers for his boss, and said "He could use the extra beauty."

He left and I couldn't help but think about him after he'd gone. _Louis_.

* * *

"Harry! Mate, the shop looks wonderful!" Zayn said as he walked in along with Niall.

"Hey, guys! Glad you came. Yeah, I'm so proud."

"It's really great, man." Niall said, grinning.

Niall and Zayn hung around for a few more hours and then left around 2-ish.

More people then I expected came through, and I couldn't be more excited. It was now 5:30 and I was exhausted. Making flower arrangements all day is exactly what I wanted to do but it takes more out of you then one would think. I met Zayn and Niall out side of my shop and we went out to dinner. I saw Louis leaving the parlor and waved as I sat in Niall's car. 

"You know him?" Niall asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Louis. I met him today. Nice, isn't he?"

"Yeah, y'know Liam Payne? Yeah, met them at Uni and Liam is Louis roommate. Liam works at the pub with me, we're really close, y'know?"

"Oh yeah? Cool." I responded, kind of out of it.

"Y'know what that means?" Zayn said, smirking.

"Hmm?"

"You will be seeing him again. So I hope you didn't make a fool of yourself." He said, Niall and him bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Hilarious. Real hysterical, lads." I sighed as we drove away.

* * *

It's been almost a month with the shop now and things couldn't be going better. I hired three other people to run the shop. Eleanor, Nick, and Cara. Eleanor are both last ear Uni students. They are all so great because they let me go out and get us all lunch before they're break and let me go out when I need to get new flowers. I haven't spoken to Louis, though. But I'm quite busy with all the business. I have just started going up to my rooftop greenhouse and its lovely up there. I spend a lot of time sitting, reading and just enjoying the rain.Another bonus of going up there, is Louis hangs out on his rooftop, where he has a sunroom. 

He smiles at me a lot but I never have to guts to talk to him, though I see him everyday. Today, I've decided, I'm going to talk to him. I walked across the street and entered the parlor. _Shit!_ There he is. I can't run now, _dammit!_

 _"_ Hey Harry! Never thought I'd see you here."

"Yeah, just thought it was time I payed you a visit." I smiled. 

"Yeah," He grinned, "So, lou looking for a something?"

 _Crap_ , I hadn't thought of that. What I was actually going to talk about. "Yeah, actually. A tattoo would be nice."

"A tattoo? Really? You never struck me as the tattoo-getting kind of guy."

"Yeah, well I'm all about trying new things." I said, chuckling.

"Alrighty then, what were you looking for, then?"

"I was thinking a rose." _A rose?! Okay, looks like your committed, you idiot._

"Lovely. Where, and what size?"

"I think, on my forearm and like that big."

"So, like," He pulled out a sharpie, "fifteen centimeters by like, ten?" He drew the rough outline of a rose.

"Wow, thats, yeah thats good."

He laughed, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Just a sketch. But you want it now, or later?"

"Now would bt fine, and how much do you think?"

"Not more than 70."

"Okay.

* * *

Almost two hours later, I was walking out of the tattoo parlor with Louis at him side and a bit of wrap around his arm. He also walked out of the parlor with a date. 

"So wait, wait. Louis Tomlinson, are you asking me on a date?" I asked, smirking. 

"No! No."

_Oh._

"Not like that, like as friends." He added quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course."

* * *

"Knock knock."

"Oh not again, Harry."

Louis took me to a bar, said he was 'showing me around.'

"Pleeaaaasseee?" Needless to say I was a bit tipsy.

"Okay, okay. Who's there?"

"A broken pencil."

Louis sighed, "A broken pencil who?"

"Never mind, it's pointless." I started cracking up. It was so funny I could hardly breathe.

"Harry, I think that was your worst one yet." Louis couldn't contain his laughter.

"Then why are you laughing so hard?" 

"I don't know, way don't you tell me." Louis whispered seductively.

"I-I," And before I knew it, Louis had leaned over and placed his lips on mine. In a matter of seconds, Louis pulled away, eyes wide.

"I- Iam so sorry, Harry."

"No, its, its fine." I said, leaning closer. "A bit more than fine, really." 

We kissed again, and I felt like I was in heaven. 

* * *

I woke up in my bed, completely clothed and not a mark on my body.

_What had happened last night?_

He started to remember, the kiss, he took me home. _Oh,_ he rejected me. 

*  
 _"What do you say, Harry? Wanna go home with me?"_

_"Well, we live across from each other, it wouldn't be that big of a difference of you coming with me, Louis."_

_We both laughed, and falling over each other. Both helplessly drunk._

_"So, what do you think? Mine or yours?" I asked._

_"Yours. Yours, definitely. C'mon." He said, dragging me back to mine._

_We practically ran into my flat and threw off his shirt. He started taking mine off as well, but halfway off he stopped._

_"Lou?"_

_"H-harry?" And then he yanked my shirt back down and ran out of my apartment._

_What happened? I asked my self. I looked at the mirror._

_He had seen my scares. Three long slashes across m lower chest. But whats so wrong about that? I had them since I was a kid. So what?_

_I was crying and it wouldn't stop. He rejected me because of my past. Like they always did._

_*_ _* *_

I walked to the shop and opened it up. Greeting Eleanor and Cara, Nick always being late. 

"Whats wrong? Harry, what is it?" Cara asked. "You seem down, what is it honey?"

"Y'now Louis? From the parlor across the street?"

"Yeah, I've spoken to him a few times. Yeah."

"Well, he saw my scars. After I had taken him home, and he ran. Cara, he ran when he saw them."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Whats wrong? Harry, what is it?" Cara asked. "You seem down, what is it honey?"_

_"Y'now Louis? From the parlor across the street?"_

_"Yeah, I've spoken to him a few times. Yeah."_

_"Well, he saw my scars. After I had taken him home, and he ran. Cara, he ran when he saw them."_

_* * *_

I closed up the shop early, and went home with Nick. I couldnt be alone. All day I was thinking of what I would say to Louis when  saw him next. 

Nick went out to get food and I stayed at his watching the titanic. My phone buzzed.

**From: Unknown Number**

**Hey Harry, Im so sorry I ran out on you**

**I wanna make it up**

**Meet me at Lilla's at 6:30?**

Who was this? Was it Louis? I mean, he might've gotten my number last night, but I don't remember

**To: Unknown Number**

**Louis?**

_Please, please reply. Please._

**From: Unknown Number**

**Yes**

**To: Louis**

**okay, ill meet you there**

I had exactly thirty minutes to get back to my place and get ready. Lila's wasn't that far from the shop so I could walk there.

"Nick! Nick I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah man. Alright, feel better!"

"Okay, bye!"

* * *

I walked up to Lila's and immediately thought about going back. It wasn't until I saw Louis sitting at the table right across from the window that I decided to go in. It was exactly 6:30.

I went in and told the concierge that I was meeting a friend. I pointed at Louis.

"Right this way, sir."

"Thank you."

* *

I sat down and Louis immediately started apologizing. 

"I don't know why I did it, I just left and I'm so sorry. I'm such an asshole."

I didn't say anything. Louis looked up at me for an answer.

"Yeah, you kinda are." I said, a smile creeping over my face.

After I initially forgave him, we ordered food and ate. The conversation flowed and it wasn't awkward, like I had feared it may be.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked once we had gotten our desserts.

"Anything."

"Why did they scare you off? My scars, I mean." I said, looking down.

He placed his hand under my chin and tilted it up. "How did you get them?"

I took a deep breath, telling this always made me cry.  "When I was a kid, I dunno, six or seven, maybe? I was with my older sister. And from the start, she had always hung around the wrong people, you know. Well, she's in University now, but thats not what I'm getting at. I was at the house with my sister and a few of her friends and she invited a few more, and a few more until our house was filled with people. Our Mum was out with her sister for the weekend and Gem has had house parties before. I was in my room, and a few people came up, trying to _find_ a room," I let out a humorless chuckle, "They come into my room and told me to get out. Being the stubborn idiot I was, I said no, and that it was my room, and that they should leave." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "I, they told me again but I stayed put." 

"It's okay, it's okay, Harry." He rubbed circles into my hand.

"They, were all drunk and I should have known. I should have known not to mess with drunk people, I mean, I knew not to mess with my dad! Why was this any different!" I was sobbing now a few people started looking. Louis and I stood and walked out side. Louis payed and we sat in his car.

"Do you ant to talk about it?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin anything."

"Harry, don't you ever say you ruined anything. Okay? You're worth all the time in the world and I was an idiot to run out about something so heart wrenching and I am sorry."

"So, why did you run? I mean," I smiled, "You never answered my question."

He paused, "I knew the person that hurt you. And at first I couldn't believe it, thats why I left. But I shouldn't have, and I'm so sorry."

"You knew them? How?" My voice was quiet and I couldn't believe my ears.

"My brother. He has been in jail for a long time. He, he was convicted for slashing a seven year old boy, almost to death." Louis eyes were filled with tears. "When I saw them, and they were exactly how I remembered them on the boy. Three across the chest, one across the lower abdomen and four over the heart. I remember them, alright? And I feel awful. It was my fault and it happened to someone as lovely as you and I hate myself for it."

"Hey, hey. It's not your fault." I said, shaking my head.

"Yes it is, I convinced him to go. I told him to. He wasn't going to but I made him. Harry, I did this. I mean, not directly, but.." He cried.

I pulled him into a hug and we stayed like that for what felt like forever.

"It's alright."

 


End file.
